1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fault management system, a fault management server, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium in which the fault management program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus (e.g. Multifunction Peripheral (MFP)) may be subjected to a fault that occurs while being operated at a user site, so that methods of reducing the time and effort of users and servicemen for addressing a fault upon occurrence of the fault have been devised.
For example, a typical image forming apparatus can reboot automatically and appropriately without requiring a user operation for a failure from which the apparatus can recover with high possibility by turning OFF/ON of the power supply.
Furthermore, another typical image forming apparatus may be adapted such that when an error has occurred while a job is being executed, the apparatus can send support information for addressing the error to an appropriate place because the apparatus transmits the support information to a destination that is defined according to the type of the job being executed.
However, since the aforementioned technique allows an automatic reboot to be locally performed, the serviceman will never be informed of the fact that the automatic reboot was performed or the information on whether the fault has been resolved as a result of the automatic reboot. Thus, the technique is problematic from the viewpoint of collecting information for performing long-term maintenance of the image forming apparatus, e.g., for which the timing for replacing parts is taken into account.